Moon Stone
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Olivia and Cassie have been mermaids since they were five. And then Power Rangers since they were 13. Lothuor wants them on his side because of their powers. The girls our on the Ninja Storm team. They team up with Time Force. But With conflict.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye Jen." said Wes sadly. He is the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Goodbye Wes." Jen replied back. She is the Pink Time Force Ranger "I'll miss you Wes."

"You to Jen." Wes said trying not to cry. They gave each other a kiss. Jen started walking towards her time ship when a blast of light shone in the sky.

"Look!" Eric pointed out something moving in the sky. He is the Quantum Time Force Ranger.

"What was that?" asked Katie's the Yellow Time Force Ranger.

"I don't know! Trip answered. He's the Green Time Force Ranger.

"Hey what is that? Don't you guys see that?" asked Lucas. He's the Blue Time Force Ranger.

"Yes." answered Wes, and Jen together. A time ship came down from the sky. It was way more advanced than the Time Force Rangers Time Ship. It was even more advanced than they're time. It landed on the beach next to thier ship. Three girls, and four boys walked out of the ship.  
>I was the first girl who wore a Purple uniform. Lucas fell in love with me at first sight. Little did i know of course. And the second girl wore an Orange one. Trip fell in love with her at first sight. And the third girl wore a Blue uniform. The first boy wore a Navy colored uniform. The second boy wore a Marone one. Then the third boy wore a Red uniform. And then finally the fourth boy wore a yellow uniform. The orange and purple ones were twins. The orange and marone colored were dating. And the purple and navy colored were dating also. The marone and navy were brothers. We walked over to the people who were standing on the beach.<p>

"Hi!" Jen said suprized.

"Hello!" said Cassie. She's the Orange Ninja Storm Ranger.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas staring at me. I smiled at him I was flattered. Blake gave Lucas the evil eye. I nudged him so he knew to be nice.

"I'm Olivia and this is Cassie, Tori, Blake, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin.  
>It's nice to meet you. And you are?" I answered pointing to each of them as I said their names.<p>

"I'm Lucas and this is Trip, Eric, Wes, Jen, and Katie." answered Lucas.  
>Trip kept staring at Cassie. Trip smiled at Cassie. Cassie smiled back politely.<br>She didn't want to be rude. Hunter gave Cassie's hand a squeeze. Hunter and Blake got jealous because Lucas and Trip kept looking at Cassie and I.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Katie.

Cassie gave me a message with her mind. She said "Tell them we're just here to visit some friends."

I say "No! Why don't you?"

"Fine." said Cassie telepathically. "We're just here to visit some friends." she said answering Katie's question.

"Cool!" said Wes.

"So who are they?" asked Eric.

"Jeez who are you guys the police." said Tori annoyingly.

"Close were the Power Rangers." answered Trip.

"No you aren't..." starts Dustin but the rest of us just shake our heads signaling him to be quiet. He does. Thank Goodness.

"What were you going to say?'' asked Lucas.

"Nothing!" I say quickly. They were starting to get a little suspicious. I mean asking all of these questions. And besides were the Power Rangers not them. Sensi would have told us about them before they sent us on this mission.

"We need to go." said Shane.

"Yah we really do need to go." Cassie said.

"Wait what about your sh..." Jan called.

"Bye!" I call over my shoulder.

'We should follow them!" said Lucas.

"Yes that's a great idea!'' agreed Trip.

"Oh please! You two are just suckers for a pretty face." Katie stated.

"No I'm not!" they said in harmony.

"No their right. Somethings not right here." Wes said.

"Well then we should go before they disappear." Eric volunteered.

" Yes lets go." agreed Jen. And they were following us. Little did I know of course.


	2. Chapter 2

We run off in search of what we came for. The Moon Stone. It held special powers that Lothuor was after. He was also after Cassie and I. We have special powers as well as the Moon Stone. Why you might ask? Well because we were also mermaids. Cassie and I have been mermaids since we were five years of age. It happened when we went to Florida on vacation. We went swimming in the ocean and this storm came out of nowhere. We were swept away by a current. We blacked out as that happened. Then the next thing we knew we woke up in a cave. It was in a volcano. It was called the moon pool. We woke up when the water was bubbling. We were still in the water. The Full moon was over the cone entrance. Then bubbles started floating to the sky. Even more freaky the pool started to glow. Just as soon as it started it stopped. I found an underwater entrance and we swam through. A search party was looking for us were out looking for us and they found us swimming in the water trying to get home. They got us out and wrapped us in towels. Our mom came running over and hugged us she wouldn't let us go. But we didn't care we were so happy to see our mom.

Then when we were 13 we became Power Rangers. We had saved some kids from a burning daycare by using our powers. The Power Rangers got their as we had put the fire out. But they had scene us use our powers. They asked us to come with them and we did. They took us to Sensi. He knew what we were. We told the others our story story because they still didn't know. Then they turned us into Power Rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why couldn't we tell them were Power Rangers?" asked Dustin.

"Because we don't know if we can trust them." Cassie said matterafactly.

"Yah. Plus they said they were Power Rangers. Were the Power Rangers." I said.

"Besides Sensi would have told us if there were more Power Rangers." said Shane.

"Do you mean to say they were lying?" asked Tori.

"Yes! They had to be." said Blake.

"Blake's right! Anyway what about this Moon Stone business?" asked Hunter.

"Shane get out the Map that Sensi gave us." said Dustin.

"Why couldn't Cam come he's better at reading maps than you. No effence." Tori said.

"And yet I'm offended." said Shane trying to hide that his feelings were hurt.

"He had to stay because we needed someone to protect the city while we're gone." Cassie said.

"Dah Tori! Shane whispered.

''Hey.'' Tori shouted.

''Guys stop fighting!'' I yelled. I was so tired of them always arguing.

Just then Jen, Wes, Eric, Katie, Trip, and Lucas arrived. They hide behind some rocks so they couldn't be seen. And so they could hear our conversation.

"We can't be a Power Rangers team if we can't get along." Blake said.

Lucas whispered "Power Rangers?" The others just shrugged.

"He's right please stop your giving me a head ache." said Dustin.

Just then a bright light appeared in front of us. Then a monster stepped out of the light.

"Guys behind you!'' I shouted at Tori and Shane.

''What!" they shouted back.

I shout "Look!"

Just then Wes, Eric, Katie, Trip, and Lucas were about to step in. But Jen told them to stay put. They did as she said.

"Well who invited you?" asked Hunter.

"No one. I just invited myself. Why is that rude." asked the Monster.

"Extremely." Cassie said.

"What do you want?" asked Shane.

"Well since you ask I want that Map, the twins, and the Moon Stone."

Trip said ''The Twins why would he want them?"

"I don't know I guess we'll find out." said Katie.


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll never fight for evil." Cassie said.

"You'll change your mind soon enough. Besides powers like yours will be very useful to Lothuor." the Monster said.

"Powers?" asked Wes.

"Lothuor? Who's Lothuor?" asked Eric.

"I don't know. Now SHHHHHH!" said Jen.

"Never!" I shouted.

"Suit yourself." said the Monster.

"Thanks for your permission." Cassie said sarcastically.

"You can loss the attitude Miss." the Monster said annoyed.

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Hunter shouted madly.

"Girlfriend?" Trip whispered sadly.

"It's okay Hunter. He's a Monster nothing he says matters." Cassie said.

"Hello can we just get this over with?'' Tori asked.

"Yah! Lets kill this monster." Dustin said.

"OK lets do it. READY" Shane shouted.

"Ready!" we all shouted back.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HAAA!" we all shouted together.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow!" said Jen, Wes, Eric, Katie, Trip, and Lucas in harmony.

"Lets do this." I say.

"Hey Robo mouth over here!" yells Tori. Then she side kicked him in the stomach. I mean where a stomach would be anyway. Robots don't really have stomachs.

"Over here! You need to cool off!" I kick him and I wave my hand. I then push my hand forward. The water shoots towards him and knocks him down.

"WOW!" Lucas says.

Cassie then Freezes him.

Before he was frozen he shoot Cassie and I with an invisible shock wave. Only Cassie and I knew about it.

Trip also says "Wow!"

Then Blake and Hunter kick him. He shatters into a million pieces. Then we all said "Power Down!" We all demorphed.

"Man Lothuor won't give up on you guys will he?" Dustin said.

"No I don't think so!" I say.

"Now lets go find the Moon Stone."

"OK!" Cassie says.

But then Cassie fainted. I yell "Cassie!" Everyone turned around and came running to Cassie.

Trip thought "Oh No Cassie!"

They passed me and went to Cassie. I then fainted. I will tell you what happened next even though I was asleep. I was told what happened. Blake then turned around and saw me.

"Olivia!" thought Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas and Trip try and run to them. But Wes said "Don't." They stopped but not willingly.

"What happened to them?" asked Tori.

"I don't know." Shane said shakily.

"Well lets get them in the water. Maybe that'll wake them up." suggested Dustin.

"Good idea." agreed Hunter.

"Come on we need to get them in the water now!" shouted Blake.

Blake picks me up. And Hunter picks up Cassie. They carry us to the water.

"We can't just sit and watch. We need to help Olivia and Cassie." Lucas said worryingly.

"Yah if something happened to them we need to help." agreed Trip.

"Fine let's go." said Jen.

Jen, Wes, Eric, Katie, Trip, and Lucas run out from behind the rocks. Then they started running towards us. But Tori, Blake, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin didn't even notice. They were right behind us when Hunter and Blake set us down in the water. After 10 seconds we turn into mermaids.

"Oh My God!" they all say together.

Tori, Blake, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin turn around and step in front of us to protect us. But it was to late they saw everything.

"How is this even possible?'' asked Katie.

"I don't know maybe their some kind of mutant Rangers." suggested Eric.

"No mutants can't be mermaids, and second mutants can;t be Ranges. Their bad. Rangers are good." Jen said.

"Yah so that means their good. But that still doesn't explain why their mermaids." Wes said.

"Hello your talking about them like they're freaks they aren't." Trip said.

"Yah they're just special." agreed Lucas.

"Yah sorry to interrupt but what are you doing here?" asked Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were just here to help." said Trip.

"Thanks. But No Thanks." Shane said.

"Whats your problem? We just wanted to help." Lucas deffended.

"Come on guys they need to get them out of the water. They looking a little better." said Dustin.

"Ok! Ok you guys can help." agreed Hunter.

"Good." said Jen.

"Ok so what do you want us to do?'' asked Wes.

"Well we just need to get them out of the water before they wake up." said Blake.

"That'll be easy." said Katie.

"You obviously don't know how much they weigh with their tails." said Tori.

"Well you obviously don't know Katie." said Eric.

"Yah! She can litteraly pick up anything." said Trip.

"Hmmmmm." I was starting to wake up.

"Oh great they're waking up." said Dustin.

I woke up to find Tori, Shane, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Eric, and Katie staring at me and my still unconcious sister. I got so scared. I was like "What the..." and then I moved my hand in a screw like motion and squirted water on Cassie. She woke up. Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Eric, and Katies mouths were wide open. I motioned my arm to the open ocean and she followed. We dove under the water and we were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie and I came back later to see if they had gone. We surfeced only to find out that they weren't. They waited for us. We tried to dive back down but they called out to us "Hey wait we just want to talk."

We hesitated but we swam to the shore. We dried off and they were in awe. "Ok what do you want?" I asked.

"Well we followed you here. And we well...well we..." Lucas stuttered.

"We know about you being Power Rangers and well Mermaids to." Jen finished.

"What why on earth would you follow us?" Cassie asked a bit angry.

"Well we thought something was off about you guys and we were right." Eric said.

"What." yelled Hunter, Trip, and Lucas.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa that my girlfriend. Treat her with respect or I'll introduce you to my fists." yelled Blake.

Eric flinched like he was smacked in the face. He was kinda scared. But he stepped up and shouted "Oh Yah well than do it little blue boy."

"Fine come here you little piece of..." Blake started.

"Yah I'll help. No one talks to my girlfriend, my brother, and my brothers girlfriend like that. Better yet not even to my team." They walk up towards him.

"Guys Knock it off." said all of the girls including me.

"But we were just going to teach this guy a lesson." Blake and Hunter complained.

"Sure you were." Eric whispered. They turned around and they were about to punch him. Cassie, Tori, and I looked at each other and squirted them with water.

"Hey!"

"What you were asking for it. We told you to stop." Tori replied.

"Ah guys I think we need to talk. But not out here how about our space ship." offered Katie.

"Ok. But I'm not sitting next to that." I said looking directly at Eric.

"Yah me ethier." said Cassie.

"I don't think anyone ever wants to sit by him." Wes said jokingly.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" We all laughed. Eric turned so red he was reder than a Tomato. We all walk to their Timeship to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

We head up to the other Timeship and cassie and I sit by each other. Blake sits by my right. And Hunter sits by Cassie's left. Lucas sits across from me. And Trip sits across from Cassie. Eric sits at the head on my right just by my boyfried Blake. And Wes and Jen sit at the head of the table side by side.

"So Why are you guys here?'' asks Lucas staring straight at me.

"Um! Well we are here to find the Mone Stone that will help Cassie and I with our extra powers." I say.

"Cool!" says Trip staring straight a Cassie.

"So what kind of powers?" askes Katie.

"Well! Were Mermaids so we have extra powers. Like Freeze, Heat, Moving water, Wind, Storms, Lightning, Rocks, and Glass." answers Katie.

"Wow. How did this all happen?" asks Jen.

"Well we were... Um I forgot." I say.

"Hum. Me too." says Cassie.

"Ah Oh! I think that blow from that monster made them lose some of their memories." says Blake looking at me worriedly.

"Yah! Maybe." agrees Hunter.

''Do you guys have a first aid kit maybe?" asks Tori.

"Ummm! No we don't." answers Eric.

"Seriously what TimeShip doesn't have a first aid kit?" asks Shane.

"We Have one why don't you." asks Dustin.

"Well... Um... Ah..." starts Wes.

"Just forget it what about a hospital?" asks Hunter.

"Theres one about 20 Miles from here." answers Trip.

"OK how do we get there?" asks Blake.

"Just follow us and we'll take you." says Lucas standing up. The others did as well. Cassie and I were kind of drifting off. So Blake picks me up, and Hunter picks up Cassie. And they follow Wes, Jen, Katie, Eric, Lucas, and Trip out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

We get into the hospital and Blake and Hunter set us down on streachers. The others stay by our sides while Hunter and Blake run to get a docter. A docter comes running down with a few nurses following close behind. they take us into a dark room with a tub in the middle. It was for a cat scan. The docter was checking to see if there was any damage. I get put into the machine first. The table slides into the tube and lasers start going up and down my body. Then they focased on my head. After that was over the table came out of the tube and the docter placed me on the strecher that I was on. Then they did the same thing to Cassie. After she was done they took us into a room so we could wait for the results. Blake was sitting on the strecher holding my hand and letting me lay on his lap. He was rubbing up and down my back trying to sothe me. Cassie was doing the same. So was Hunter. Cassie and I were scared. We all waited in silence. We knew we were safe so what was there to ask questions about. We waited for what seemed like hours. The others were in the room, too. Finally the docter came in with a clip board. He didn't look worried at all. "Well thiers nothing to worry about it was just temperary memory loss." he said. We all realaxed relived to know it wasn't serious. We started to get up. "But what I don't get is how it happen?" he aksed looking at me in Cassie square in the eyes. Cassie and I looked at each other.

"Oh nothing. Cassie and I are just really clumsy." I say.

"Clumsy how?" asks the docter.

"Ah... Well..." I start.

"We just wernt paying attention and we tripped when we were walking backwards for fun and kinda fell on our back. No big deal." Cassie finishes. I give her a greatful look.

"Is that true?" askes the docter looking straight at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes." I say.

"Well Ok then." he says not convinced. He looked at the our boyfriends with an evil eye.

"Well I guess we'll be going then." I say.

"Yah. So...Bye." Cassie says standing up again. I follow as well as our team, and Wes's.

"Not so fast. I want to keep you guys over night just in case." says the docter.

"Not gonna happen." I say and run out the door. The others right behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**_OK I'm Thinking about dropping this story. I feel like i'm not capturing enough attention to keep writting this stroy. What do you think? Should I drop? Let me know. And Check out my Mermaids Friends Forever of you havent already. Thnx._**

**_DillonSummerLoverForever_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_OK I'M SORRY BUT I'M DROPPING THIS STORY. BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE A NEW PR STORY ABOUT JUST PR. SORRY SHEVI. BUT I'M EVEN BORED WITH THIS STORY. WELL SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE. BYE. AND SORRY AGAIN. :(_**

**_DillonSummerLoverForever:(_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ok scince I'm getting ragged on by PR-H20 Super Fan aka. My sister I guess I'll Keep writting. I might start now I might not. OkI think I will. Though It May not be long cuase I sprained my ankle in P.E today. so we'll see._**

**_Dillon-SummerLoverForever:) _**

**_P.S. Oh And Check out my Mike and Emily Contest._**

**_THNKX_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note: This will most definenitly not be on any other chapter. But scince I said I was gonna stop writting and I haven't written another chapter in a while I desided to remind you of what happend the last real chapter I wrote. So Here Goes. Comment Please. Thanks. And without further adue my next chapter and a previously on Moon Stone.**_

_**Previously on Moon Stone Chapter 10...**_

We get into the hospital and Blake and Hunter set us down on streachers. The others stay by our sides while Hunter and Blake run to get a docter. A docter comes running down with a few nurses following close behind. they take us into a dark room with a tub in the middle. It was for a cat scan. The docter was checking to see if there was any damage. I get put into the machine first. The table slides into the tube and lasers start going up and down my body. Then they focased on my head. After that was over the table came out of the tube and the docter placed me on the strecher that I was on. Then they did the same thing to Cassie. After she was done they took us into a room so we could wait for the results. Blake was sitting on the strecher holding my hand and letting me lay on his lap. He was rubbing up and down my back trying to sothe me. Cassie was doing the same. So was Hunter. Cassie and I were scared. We all waited in silence. We knew we were safe so what was there to ask questions about. We waited for what seemed like hours. The others were in the room, too. Finally the docter came in with a clip board. He didn't look worried at all. "Well thiers nothing to worry about it was just temperary memory loss." he said. We all realaxed relived to know it wasn't serious. We started to get up. "But what I don't get is how it happen?" he aksed looking at me in Cassie square in the eyes. Cassie and I looked at each other.

"Oh nothing. Cassie and I are just really clumsy." I say.

"Clumsy how?" asks the docter.

"Ah... Well..." I start.

"We just wernt paying attention and we tripped when we were walking backwards for fun and kinda fell on our back. No big deal." Cassie finishes. I give her a greatful look.

"Is that true?" askes the docter looking straight at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes." I say.

"Well Ok then." he says not convinced. He looked at the our boyfriends with an evil eye.

"Well I guess we'll be going then." I say.

"Yah. So...Bye." Cassie says standing up again. I follow as well as our team, and Wes's.

"Not so fast. I want to keep you guys over night just in case." says the docter.

"Not gonna happen." I say and run out the door. The others right behind.

**_Now Chapter 10 or 11 whatever you would like to call it..._**

After we had exited the hospital we stopped running. I looked back just in case that docter was right behind. And turns out he was. He came out yelling "Hey get back in here. You need to stay the night." he shouted and stopped in front of us.

"Uh No Way Hosaey!" I say. As I start turning around with the other behind me. He then grabbed my arm. "Ah auh! Big mistake." I said and then twisted his arm and flipped him onto his back. The docter just looked up at me shocked at what had happend while the others stared gap mouthed because they couldn't belive I had just done that to a docter. I then nelt down by his head and looked him in the eyes while saying "Like I said Big mistake. And don't mess with me, my sister, or anyone of my teamates and friends. And don't even blame our boyfriends for this. Because theydidn't do anything to us. Get it! Got it! good! Now see you later." I started to walk away. "Oh! And don't come looking for us." I then start walking away again with the others behind me again with smirks on thier faces. But to or suprizes the docter gotup and grabbed one of Cassie's arms as well as one of mine. "Hey!" I said.

"Sorry girls but you aren't going anywhere." he says as he tries to drag us back into the hospital.

"Let them go!" Shouted Blake, Hunter, Trip, Lucas, Tori, Katie, Dustin, Shane, Jen, and Wes. Blake and Lucas grabbed my other arm and started to pull. While Hunter, and Trip started to pull on cassie's free arm as well.

"Ouch!" We sream.

"I'm not letting them go. It's obvious that you've bet on them and I cantell now yes. At the way your hurting them. I can't belive they are protecting you. Now let go of them of I'll call the cops." said the docter hoping that would make them stop. But it didn't they just pull harder.

"Ouch!" Cassie and I scream again. We then kicked the boys off of them and then the docter.

"Your not leaving with them." said the docter protectivley. He then tried to grab us again.

"Oh yes we are." Cassie and I say as we back away from his arm. And then we morph infront of him. His jaw dropped open and nearly hit the ground.

"Now do you see how we got hurt. We got attacked by a monster and thats why. Now leave us alone." Cassie sreams at him just as agrivatted by him as I had just been.

"But...But...How canyou b-be p-power r-r-rangers." He stuttered.

"None of your buisness." I say Icily. Man if he didn't leave us alone soon. Things were going to get ugly.

"O-OH Ok." he says backing up.

"Good." we say and then we walk away.

Sorry it took so long. But what did you think. Coment. Thanks. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok we better get looking for the Moon Stone." says Cassie.

"Yah! If Cassie and I don't find it soon, and venjex does we're toast." I agree.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" asks Tori.

"Well Cassie and I are Mermaids, so it will be easy to look for it under water. Ehile youguys look fo it at the beach by the cliffs. You know where Cassis adn I got attacked by one of Venjex's Monsters." I say.

"OK. But what does it look like?" asks Lucas.

"Well it has to do with mermaids. So I would say light blue. And very shinny." says Cassie.

"Oh! Ok!" says Lucas.

"Ok do you need it at a cetrain time?" asks Trip.

"Yes! By the next full Moon. That's when it will be at its most strongest." I say.

"When's That?" asks Wes.

"Um! I think it is on Friday. At exactly 7:59." says Cassie.

"But today's Tuesday. We only have four days. And alot of ground to cover." says Shane.

"I Know thats why we need to hurry." says Cassie.

"Ok! Well let's get started." says Katie.

"Ok! Lets go." I say.

We head to the cliffs. "Ok! Cassie and I are going to head to the top of the cliffs and dive in." I say.

"Well why don't you just run into the water?" asks Jen.

"Because it's much more fun to dive in. Any more questions that will waste are time to look for the stone?" I ask a bit annoyed while I look at Jen.

"No!" says Jen. I then look at Wes.

"No!" says Wes. I then look at Katie.

"No!" says Katie. I then look at Eric.

"No!" says Eric. I then look at Lucas.

"No!" says Lucas. I then look at Trip.

"No!" says Trip.

And last but not least I look at my whole team. "Nope!" they all say quickly.

"Good!" I say satisfied. "Let's go Cassie." We walk up to the top of the cliff. We look back at them. Smile, and then wave. Then we dive in.

"Well" says Wes looking at "his" team "Let's get looking"

"Well" says Shane looking at "his" team "You heard him let's get to work.''

"Ok!" everyone else agrees.

They then spread out over the Cliffs and look for anything that we had described as the Moon Stone. They look and look. But to no aveile.

"Did you find anything?" asks Dustin.

"No!" says Blake.

"You?" Dustin asks looking to Hunter.

"No! Nothing." he says.

"Did anyone find anything?" Dustin shouts over the Cliff.

Everyone looked you and in usion they said ''No!"

"Jeeze! We need to find it or the girls are toast." says Hunter.

"We will. We still have four days." says Eric trying to be positive.

"Ok then. Let's keep looking." says Hunter with more hope.

***************************************************************MEANWHILE****************************************************************

Cassie and I have been searching the ocean depths for about two hours. Coming up every 16 minutes to get air. We finally meet up and see if we've had any luck. I ask Cassie "Did you see anything?" I ask.

"No you?" she asks.

"No. But it's been two hours." I say a bit worried.

"It's Ok Olivia. We'll find it just keep a positive head. Ok?" she asks.

"Ok!" I agree. "And Cassie?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"No Problem. Plus we still have four days untill the full moon." she says.

"Ok! Let's meet up again in two hours. Ok?" I say.

"Ok!" she agrees. We both then duck our heads underwater and head our seprate ways. I search In the north part of the ocean. About 25 miles out. Off the coast. Were Cassie and I left our freinds. Cassie head to the west. About 20 miles west of were we left our friends. We search and search.

**************************************************************MEANWHILE*****************************************************************

"Did anyone find anything?" asks Blake.

"Nope." Everyone says.

"Maybe we sould stop and search some more tomorrow." says Jen.

"Yah! I'm tired." says Katie.

"TIRED! TIRED!" shouts Blake. "Just think at how Olivia, and Cassie feel. They've been swimming out there in the ocean miles and miles out have been swimming four a four hours." he was shocked at how they could stop when we were doing all of the work.

"Whoa! Calm down Blake. They didn't mean it like that." says Hunter trying to calm down his brother.

"Even if they didn't mean it they are still sealfish to think that they are tired when Olivia, and Cassie are obviously doing all of the work.'' says Blake.

"Yah! I agree with Blake. I mean they wouldn't stop looking for it if it were us." agrees Tori.

"Yah! They never stop no matter how tired they are." agrees Dustin with Blake and Tori.

"Yah! Your right." says Hunter finally realizing at why blake was so upset.

"Oh no! That might be a bad thing." says Lucas.

"What do you mean." asks everyone else.

"Well you said they'd never give up. No matter how tired they are. That means they'll keep swimming and looking untill they find it." He says. Everyones face turned white(Except Katie) when they finally relize at just how dangerous it was for us. And for the understanding of how right lucas was.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" says Tori Expressing each word.

"They could drown!" shouts Hunter and Blake.

"We need to get a boat and look for them now." says Trip.

"Ok! Lets go!" says Jen. '' And sorry about...you know."

"Me, too." agrees Katie.

"It's Ok!" says Blake.

"Now let's go get Cassie, and Olivia." says Hunter.

"Ok!" everyone agreed and started running to get a boat.

_**OH No! What will happen Review and read to find out. I'll update soon. Thanks. Bye. Dillon-SummerLoverForever:)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I had an error I said Venjex but it's supposed to be Lothur. So just pretend I sad Lothur. Ok? Good. Now for 16.**

Cassie and I meet up again after what felt like more than two hours. "Any luck?" I ask.

"No! Nothing!" she says.

"Man am I tired you?" I ask.

"Yah! But lets keep looking we're one's to never give up." says Cassie.

"OK!" I agree. We dive under again hoping to find it soon If we didn't we probubly fall asleep any way. And we know that if we didn't we'd rather drown that fight for evil. We head our seprate ways yet again. I wave to her, and she waves back. We smile to each other and turn back to the direction we were heading in. We swim with our mermaid speed to where we left off. I was out 35 mile off the coast now. Cassie was west 28 miles down the coast. We were extreally tired. But we won't stop not as were alive and concious.

**********************************************************MEANWHILE********************************************************************

The others rented a boat and headed out for open water. "Where should we head first?" asks Wes.

"I would say down the coast." suggests Lucas.

''Why?" asks Dustin.

"Because we now this place better that you." he says.

"True."

"Ok Let's head west Wes." said Tori to Wes who was driving the boat.

"You got it." he agrees.

"Ok where are we going to search next if we don't find them?" asks Blake.

"Um...I guess north." suggests Katie.

"Ok I guess that sounds good." agrees Shane.

"Then Where?" asks Hunter.

"Easy" says Jen.

"Ok." agrees Hunter.

"We need to find them soon." says Trip.

"NO DIP SHURELOCK HOLMES!" shouts Tori over the waves.

"Tori wha are you so mean lately? asks Shane.

"None of your bee's guts." says Tori.

"So you mean she's not like this all the time?" asks Eric so he could stir up trouble.

"Shut Up Eric!" his team shouts at him.

"Yah! Shut Up you good for nothing Son Of a..." Tori starts.

"Ok!" thats defenitly enough sugar for you." says Dustin quickly.

"Perminelty." agrees Blake and Hunter.

"Shut your faces." says Tori.

"Stop Arguing Please We Cant Be A Power Ranger Team If You Keep Fighting." Shouts Shane. He was sick of Tori's bitterness. He was the leader. he needed to inforce the Ranger team law.

"Fine." says Tori bitterly.

************************************************************MEANWHILE****************************************************************

I was searching at the bottom of a treanch when I started to get light headed. I just shook my head. Hoping it would go away. It didn't but I didn't stop. I kept going. But just as I thought I saw something Shinny I blacked out.

************************************************************MEANWHILE****************************************************************

With Cassie she was swimming and getting very light headed. But she didn't care. She knew she had to find the Moon Stone. But when she was looking in a thing of coral she felt something bad. Usually Cassie would have something in the back of her brain to know I was there. And that I could reach her. But suddenly that feeling went away. Cassie started to feel the way I did and blacked out.

************************************************************MEANWHILE****************************************************************

''Do you see anything yet?" asks Hunter.

"No! Hey wait I think I see something." says Wes stopping the boat and peering out over the side.

"WHAT! What is it?" asks Blake.

"It's ethier Cassie, or Olivia. I can't tell." he answers.

"What!" Everyone shouts. They run over to they side of the boat and peer over it.

"She's floating. Why?" asks Jen.

"I don't think she's floating." says Eric.

"She isn't moving." yells Blake, Hunter, Lucas, and Trip.

"I'm going in.'' says Hunter.

"No I am." says Blake.

"Will someone get in thier and get her or I will." shouts Katie at the two of them.

They stop arguing and look at each other. "Together." says Hunter.

"Together." agrees Blake. They both jumpin and swim down to get her. They grab her and drag her up to the surface.

"It's Cassie." they say together.

"How can you tell?" asks Jen.

"Cassie has a mole over her right eyebrow." explains Shane.

"And Olivia has no mole." Finishes Dustin.

"OK! Well we have cassie but where's Olivia?" asks Tori.

"Well I guess scince thier are only two of them they seperated do they could cover more ground." says Wes.

"Yah! That's smart of them." agrees Jen.

"Can someone help us?" asks Hunter.

"Yah she weighs a ton with her tail." agrees Blake.

Everyone looked at Katie. "Fine this will give me a chance to so off my power." she says happily. she picks up cassie with ease. As if she were a doll.

"Wow!" eveyone says when Katie set Cassie down in the boat.

"Yep." she agrees. Hunter and Blake climb back into the boat.

"Let's head North now.'' says Black.

"Ok!" says Wes as he turns the boat around and heads North.

**What will happen next read and find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

They drove the boat about 35 miles north off of the coast. At this piont Cassie had waken up. She helped look for me. But they still didn't see anything. They searched the waters but didn't see anything. Wes was about to head on when Cassie yelled "Stop." he stopped.

"What? Do you see something?" asks Blake.

"Yes I see a shadow down there. Don't you?" asked Cassie.

"Yes. Yes I do. And it's not moving." says Blake worryingly.

"It's Ok Blake I'll go down and check it out." said Cassie.

"Oh! No you don't not by yourself. Blake or I will come with you." said Hunter protectivly.

"No you can't. It's to deep. No human can go down that far." said Cassie.

"And you can?" asked Trip.

"Yes she can. She's a mermaid." answered Tori.

"Ok! Sorry I didn't know." said Trip sadly at how Tori talked to him.

"Ok! So I'll dive down there and get her and bring her back." said Cassie.

"Ok! But be carefull. Olivia will have my head if I let anything happen to you." said Hunter.

"Yah! And mine, two. Trust me I like my head on. If I don't have it she won't like me anymore." said Blake.

"She loves you for you. Not your looks. Ok? Now I have to go. I don't think she can hold her breath musc longer." said Cassie. She dives in with the others keeping a close eye on her.

*************************************************************MEANWHILE******************************************************************

Down in the depths of the ocean Cassie was swimming towards me. I was unconcious. Cassie grabbed me and pulled me up to the surface. But it sure did take awhile. But when we finally broke surface."Olivia!" shouted Blake. He and Hunter rushed over board to help Cassie pull me to the boat. Katie was standing on the edge to pull me in. She grabbed my wrists when they finally got me to the boat and pulled me in. Everyone moved over and watched me. Blake and Hunter got back into the boat and tried to pull Cassie in. But with no lucky. Katie pushed them aside and pulled Cassie in next to me. Cassie dried herself off. And then she did me. I was still unconsious.

"She's not breathing!" shouted Cassie when she didn't she my torso move up and down.

"Does anyone know CPR?" asked Eric.

"Yes." said Lucas.

"Does anyone else?" asked Blake. He knew Lucas had a thing for me. He looked around hopfully.

"Nope." said Wes.

"No." said Dustin.

"Don't look at me." said Trip.

"No.'' said Shane.

"Lucas just hurry and give her CPR please." begged Cassie.

"Ok. Stand back everyone." they do. He kneels down by me and puts his lips to my mouth. Blake was raging on the inside. He pinched my nose, and open my mouth. He then breathed into my mouth. And then pressed his hands on my chest and pushed down three times. He then repated this 6 times.

"It isn't working." complained Cassie. Lucas kept giving me CPR.

"Just keep going Lucas." said Tori. He did it 5 more times. He stopped thinking I was gone.

"No dude. Don't stop save my girlfriend or I will Kill you." said Blake.

"Ok!" He said and did it 3 more times and finally I cough up some water. I open my eyes.

"Olivia!" shouted Cassie rushing to give me a hug.

"Whoa! Whoa Easy on her she just got back." said Jen.

"I thought I lost you." Cassie said. She was starting to sob.

"It's Ok. I'm Ok." I say in a horse voice. Blake then comes downand gives me a hug. Lucas backs off to give him room.

"Thanks Man." said Blake heartfeltly.(IK made up word)

"Thanks Lucas." I say. He smiles at me.

"No problem.'' he said.

"Yes thatnk you so much Lucas. I owe you big time." said Cassie while holding me in her arms.

"No you don't. I'm just glade Olivia's Ok." he said.

"Me, two." said everyone else.

"I think I found it." I say.

"What?" asks Shane.

"I said 'I think I found it.' '' I said again.

"Really where?" asked Cassie.

"Here I'll show you." I start to get up but blake and lucas push me back down.

"Oh No your not going anywhere." they say together.

"But the moon stone." I said.

"We'll get it tomorrow when you well." said Cassie.

"Yah you are so not up to it right now." said Dustin.

"I am so." I try to get up but the same result as last time.

"No Stay Girl." said Eric.

I look at him with disbalief "You do know I'm not a dog right? Or are you just to stupid to tell the difference." I say.

"I didn't mean it like that." he said.

"It doesn't matter how you say it it will still come out the same from you." I said.

"Ok! Let's just get you home." said Tori.

"But the stone." I complained.

"Will have to wait untill tomorrow." said Katie.

"Yah I will not let you out of my sight if I have to." said Wes. I then put on my pouty face.

"This is so unfair." I say.

"All is fair in love and war.'' said Blake. He then kissed me on my lips. I did smile at that anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

We get into our time ship and blake sets me down on my bed. I was still sulking. "How many more hours till morning?" I ask.

"Alot. Olivia just relax." says Lucas bending down to look me in the eyes. I smile at him politiely.

"Just answer my question." I say.

"10 hours ok." says Eric anoyingly.

"Oh don't go there with me you good for nothing..." I start.

"Ok. Thats enough.'' shouts Shane.

"Why didn't you let me finish!" I shout.

"Because you would have cussed." he answers.

"SOO!" I yell at him.

"Olivia. Calm down please." begs Cassie.

"No! I wish it was just you and me Cassie. Your the only one not annying me right now!" I shout.

"No you don't." says Cassie.

"Yes I DO!" I shout.

"Olivia calm down!" shouts Wes at me.

"NO! Don't tell me to calm down. I hate you!" i shout back at him. He looked hurt but I didn't care I was running on fummes.

"Olivia!" shouts Blake.

"What!" I yell.

"Calm! Down." he says.

"No!" I shout. He then slaps me. Everyone gasps.

"Go to HELL!" I yell. I then run out of the ship.

"Olivia." everyone yells.

"How could you do that!" shouts Hunter.

"Good Job Blake!" yells Cassie.

"What thank Eric he started it." says blake pionting at Eric.

Cassie then slaps Blake. "Thats for hitting my sister. And if you ever lay a hand on her again I will kill you. You are not aloud to see her anymore. Now I do wish it was just Olivia and me." says Cassie Icily. She then runs out of the ship to find me.

"Great job. Jerk!" yells Tori.

"I'm sorry." he whispred.

"You shouldn't apologize to me its Olivia you should be apologizing to. Thanks to you she has a red hand print on her face!" yells Tori.

"Ok! I will." he started to get up.

"Not now. Let her cool down. And I wouldn't want to mess with any of them right now." said Shane.

"Yah! you could kiss your head goodbye." said Dustin.


	19. Chapter 19

I run down to the beach and dive into the crashing waves. I was so mad. I could have melted his face right thier. But I'm not that kinda person. I went swimming to the spot where I saw the Moon Stone. It would take awhile to get there.

*************************************MEANWHILE*******************************************

Cassie went to the beach to see if I was there, I wasn't I was long gone at that point. But she didn't know that. She heaved a sigh and walked back to the ship.

"Well?" asks Blake. Cassie just glared at him.

Tori pulls him out of her way she knew Cassie was fumming."Maybe its not the best time to talk to Cassie about Olivia." she whispered in his ear. He just shrugged her off bet let it go. For now.

"Well?" asks Hunter. Cassie went into his arms and wept.

"She's gone. And I don't know where." she says between sobs.

"Great going Blake." said Dustin slapping Blake across the back of his head.

"OWW!" he shouted.

"Yah nice! Look you made Cassie cry." says Trip looking at Cassie worriedly. He walked over to put a hand on her back. "It's ok Cassie. We'll find her promise." he said. Cassie looked up and gave him a thankfull smile.

"You are such an idiot. You don't even deserve Olivia. I would have never slapped her. Never." says Lucas.

"Wh-What! Are you saying you like My Olivia?" he asks Lucas in disbalief and anger.

"Not yours anymore. She deserves better. I'd like it if Lucas dated Olivia." says Cassie glaring at his outburst.

"What!" yelled Blake.

"You herd her." says Lucas.

"You know what? I'm just about getting..." starts Blake.

"Ok! Knock it off. We need to focas on finding Olivia." says Wes.

"Yah! She couldn't have gotten far." agrees Jen.

"Any ideas?" asks Katie.

"Oh No!" everyone says in agreement. They ran out as fast they could.

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger. But at least I gave you something right? I know it's been a while so I decided to make another Chapter. So hope You liked it. R & R. Please! And Check out my new story The Solar Light Rangers. Thnx ;) :) Dillon-SummerLoverForever.**_


	20. Chapter 20

I finally reach where the Moon Stone was. I was tired from my previous swim but I kept at it. I swam down and I saw a blue light. Yep this was it no doubt about it. I picked it up and looked at it. Wow was it mezmerizing. As much as I didn't want to go back I swam back to our ship. It took a while but when I got about 3 miles away from the coast I herd a buzzing in the water. I knew it was my friends they would be they only ones headed to open ocean at 6 o'clock at night just 2 hours before dark. I swam up and saw they boat. "Hey!" I yell.

Everyone looked at my directionwith relief in their eyes. Blake even more so. I was so mad athim I didn't care that he was scared for me. But I reluctedly swam to the boat and held up the stone. "Wow." they all say.

"Yep I know. But lets get back it's getting late." I say. They all nod and Katie came over and pulled me out of the water. "Thanks!"

"Yep!" was all she said.

"Olivia I'm so so..." Blake started. I held up my hand to stop him.

"Just forget it." I nodded and walked to the other end of the boat to keep an eye on me.

"Olivia you scared me. I'm so glade your ok." said Cassie rushimg over to me and hugging me.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok just dont do that again.''she said.

"Ok!" I agreed.

We got to our ship in the next 15 minutes. When we got out of the boat moonstone in my hand a flash of light went off before them. They had to shield thier eyes. When they opened them. They all said in usion"Oh No!"


	21. Chapter 21

We get to our house and settle down on the sofa. I sit next to Mathew. Cassie sits next to William. Cleo sits with Lewis on the floor. As well as Emma, Ash, Bella, and Will. Rikki sits in a chair to the side by my mom. We all settled on the Little Mermaid. I leaned on Matts shoulder smiling. The others do as well. We all had some popcorn and Bottled water with a straw of course. Mom thought that was wierd next to the Little Mermaid thing. But she didn't question it. She was happy her girls were safe and sound. At the end of the Movie the guys had found thier girlfriends sleeping in thier laps. They all chuckle and nudge them awake. "Hey!" we mumble rubbing away they sleep in our eyes.

"Sorry!" they all say. We roll our eyes. Boys.

"So what about a sleep over?" I ask them.

"Sure!" they all say. Including the boys.

"One condision. The boys sleep down stairs. Got it?"

"Yes mom!" Cassie and I say.

"Yes Ms. Smith." they all say.

"Good." Mom walks out.

"You know what?" asks Mathew.

"What?" I ask turning my gaze back to him and looking him in the eyes.

"This is the best year ever. Mostly because of you." he says. I smile up at him and give him a big kiss.

"You big mush ball!" I say pulling back.

"Yep!" he says and kisses me again.

The other boys saw that and said that to their girlfriends. "Uh huh!" They say and lean in to kiss each other. Rikki was still on the chair starring at them with a grossed out look. _Man this is a bad time to not have a boyfriend_ she thought to herself.

*************************************THE END*************************************

Sorry for Rikki being alone. Oh and I bet you want to know what happened to Nate and Zane. They didn't get off the hook completely by their parents. So they had to do 50 hours of community service. Ouch. Sucks to be them. Anyway they left us alone after that. So it was basically a happy ending. And that's the story of my Sister and I of being mermaids.

_**So what did you think? Did you like the ending? I hope so. Just to let you know there will be no sequel as of right now. I don't think their ever will be one but we'll see. As always R & R. Thanx for all of the nice comments. You are the reason I do what I do. And If you like this...Check out my new story The Solar Light Rangers. It's only about Power Rangers though. So if you don't like them stay away. Thanks again and keep writting.:);):);)**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Dillon-SummerLoverForever**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Heads up this is the last chapter. Yay! _**

"Goodbye Jen." said Wes sadly.

"Goodbye Wes." Jen replied back. "I'll miss you Wes."

"You to Jen." Wes said trying not to cry. They gave each other a kiss. Jen started walking towards her time ship when our team stopped her a big fat hug form each of us. Then we went to everyone else and die the same. The strange thing was that Jen and everyone else except Wes, and Eric were leaving. The Time Force Rangers to their time in the year 3,000, and us back home.

Blake and I had a long talk the night before and got back together. I knew he didn't hurt me on purpose. Plus he promosed he wouldn't do it agian. Lucas also told me his feelings last night. I also told him mine. We knew it wouldn't work. Because I like Blake, and he needed to find someone in his own year. Trip also did the same with Cassie. And she also did the same as me.

The time force left before us. "Bye!" said Jen with tears staining her face as she looked at Wes. After that she ran inside. everyone looked at Wes and saw him crying. We dropped it. No need for more drama.

"Goodbye old friends and new." said Trip looking at Cassie and then to everyone else. He walked in side.

"Bye Everyone!" said Katie walking in after Trip.

"It was nice to meet you guys. All of you." said Lucas gazing at me. He then turned around and walked to the ship.

"Bye!" eveyone yelled as the ship lifted of the beach and went into the time portal. Our team turns around and I say "Well we best be off." and I walk to our ship. Everyone followed.

"Goodbye." I say waving my hand and getting on the ship with blake.

"Bye! It was nice to meet you guys." said Cassie waving and walking into the ship with hunter.

"Bye." Said Tori. She Finnally got together with Shane. So that's what all there fighting was about. They liked each other.

"Bye!" Dustin said waving and following Tori and Shane inside.

"Bye!" called Wes and Eric. We then plunged into the sky to never look back.

_**So what did you think? Did you like the ending? I hope so. Just to let you know there will be no sequel as of right now. I don't think their ever will be one but we'll see. As always R & R. Thanx for all of the nice comments. You are the reason I do what I do. And If you like this...Check out my new story The Solar Light Rangers. It's only about Power Rangers though. Thanks again and keep writting.:);):);)**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Dillon-SummerLoverForever**_


End file.
